Mangaka in RWBY
by Ruerose23
Summary: A boy suddenly found himself in another world similar to RWBY but there is no Grimm's,Aura,Hunter or Huntresses. An anime industry that wasn't that great he decided to do something about it. Having full knowledge of the previous world with artistic talent. He is ready take over the anime industry of this world by storm. Brain!Isekai. twinbrother of ruby!
1. Chapter 1

An: **Hi call me Rue. Anyway first time publish a story here. Hope you all like it. **

**Chapter 1**

A young man was staring at the window that has beautiful scenery in a nice small bedroom. He has short black hair with red streak and he had silver eyes. The boy had a lean but muscular built and was around 5'6 feet tall and wears a high collar sleeveless black shirt, black gloves, black short pants a pair of red sneakers.

"How did this happen and...How long has it been." The young man asked himself as he continues to stare at the window.

It was summer time and the 13 year old boy was completely bored.

He wondered why this happened. The last thing he remembers was that he sleeping on bed after a long day of work. Then the next thing he knew he found himself in a new world and a new body.

The strangest thing is that he found himself in world where he saw RWBY characters came to life but in a modern setting. A world where there no Grimm's, Aura or Hunters and Huntresses.

In this world his Identity is name Rune Rose, twin brother of Ruby Rose and little brother of Yang Xiao Long. The son of Taiyang Xiao Long and Summer Rose.

In a few days he was complete denial thinking that this was only a dream but it wasn't long he fully accepted it. As reality hit him. He missed his old life.

But he needs to come to terms what happened and accept it.

Within a month and so he finally adjusted to his new life in this new universe. At least he has a loving family similar to his old world.

Rune sighs and decided to stands up and grabbed a comic from his shelves and started to read a comic. He already was reading the comic and was already bored with it.

"Trash...This world doesn't even have any good manga or anime." Rune muttered. Back in his old world Rune was an huge Otaku but the same was great artist. He made a living in doing drawing commission and stories. Even he wasn't big time artist. He made enough that have him live his life comfortably.

When he learned that there was an Anime Industry in this world where the major publishers are located in Mistral. He was excited at first but to his disappointment and sadness the anime and manga in this world wasn't that great. Most of them were average at best.

Suddenly eyes widen in shock as he realize something. This world anime industry wasn't good at all. There are no titles that is similar to Naruto, One Piece, Dragonball or any of the big title names.

For some reason he can recall every single manga/ anime stories that he ever read and the ending of every series. He knows even to the smallest of details of each anime/manga.

Rune looks at his desk and saw several art supplies. He quickly took a seat and started to draw. after a few minutes he finished his drawing and a smile appears on his face.

"Maybe living in this new world won't be so bad afterall." Rune said with a smile on his face.

He now has a new goal. That is to take over the Anime industry by storm.

Watch out world. Rune Rose is coming to take over.

**Favourite Follow and Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hl: Hello everyone. A new chapter is here. Anyway who is wondering about me. All I have to say is that English isn't my first language so sorry there are any grammar mistakes or anything. Anyway ONWARDS WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**Chapter 2**

Rune currently found himself eating dinner with his family. After he finally he made his goal in this world he knew that needed the support of his parents since he knows that he doesn't have the money that he needed to buy more art supplies to his grand scheme.

He still feels a bit weird calling them their family, but living with them for a month made him adjust them easily since they were really nice and loving people.

"Rune, what's wrong? You seem to be spacing out." A voice said in worried voice. Rune snapped out from his thoughts and turn to the voice. That voice belong to Summer Rose, his mother in this universe. Summer was a beautiful woman who has silver eyes, fair complexion, and short graduating black-into-red hair.

"Yeah, son is there something wrong." Another voice said. That belong to Taiyang Xiao Long, his father. Taiyang is a man with blond hair that has two small strands sticking out from the top and blue eyes. His facial hair consists of a soul patch and small stubble along his jawline.

Rune shook his head and said to them. "Nothing, I was thinking about something."

"About what little bro?" A voice asked. This belongs to Yang Xiao Long, who is sister and was around 15 years old. Yang is a fair-skinned young woman with lilac eyes and bright golden hair that fades to pale gold at the tips with a cowlick sticking out at the top,

"Yeah, we wanna know." Another voice stated and that voice belong to Ruby Rose, his twin sister. Ruby is a fair-skinned young girl with silver eyes and neck-length black hair with red tips.

"I actually have something in mind." Rune said before he took a deep breath. "I finally decided what career that I wanted." Rune said. This got his entire family attention especially his parents.

"Really. That fast. You're just starting your first year at highschool with your sisters and you already thinking about your future." Summer said. She proud that her son was already thinking his future. He and Ruby were accelerated that got them to skips a few grade and were now the same grade as Yang.

"Yeah, What are you planning Rune. I'm sure everyone would love to hear it." Taiyang said optimistic tone. He was happy in hearing what his son said. He knew his son was a bright kid.

Rune look at everyone and saw they were eager to hear his goal. He let out a sigh and said bluntly. "I want to become a manga artist."

Everyone in the family was caught off by Rune announcement. They never expected that kind of answer especially he bluntly said it.

Rune was uncomfortable with the silence of his family and thinking that he made a wrong choice and announcing it to them.

"Bro, Are you sure about that. Have you seen any Anime/Manga currently. The anime industry sucks and there aren't many publishers." Yang said with a worried look on her face. She was thinking that Rune was making a wrong choice for his future. She seen many small manga publisher close immediately after 8 months or a year after opening because of poor sales. So, she worried about her brother future.

"I have to agree with Yang. All of the anime/manga I saw so far wasn't great. Most of them was pretty boring." Ruby said as she gave her two cents in.

Rune ignore their comments and look at his parents. "Please mom, dad. I want to do this."

Taiyang seem conflicted by this. He wanted to support his son but the same time was not sure about his son career choice. He looks his wife and asked. "What do you think Summer?"

Summer looks at her son into the eyes and saw that Rune was dead serious about his choice. Like the Tai she was conflicted. But soon an idea came into her.

She smiles at her son and said. "Okay, I support your career choice."

Everyone was shocked by her answer. Rune had smile on his face when he heard this.

"Mom, are you serious?!" Yang asked in shock. She was about to speak but Summer raise her hand to stop her from speaking further.

"But I have a condition." Summer said. Everyone look at her curiously and listen to her. "I will help you Rune but only for a few months. First I want to ask when are planning in becoming a manga artist?"

"As soon as I found a publisher. I have already have a manuscript of the manga I created." Rune said to his parents. it was a lie. it wasn't really his idea but the author of the manga doesn't exist in this world, so he will use manga idea as his own.

The family was surprised at this revelation.

"Really?" Yang and Ruby asked in surprise. Rune nodded at them in confirmation.

"Yeah, but it's not really done yet. But almost." He knows this manga will take Remnant by storm once, it's published.

"Great, I have a friend who owns publishing company. Let me contact with her. We will have a trial run of this manga artist career you want. But if you don't succeed within a few months you need to give up this choice of yours." Summer said giving her deal to Rune.

Rune smirked since he knew that this already a done deal. He knew that he already won the bet.

"Deal."

"Hey bro can read your manga first once, it's finish." Yang asked. She curious on what his brother manga. She was eager to read it.

"Sure, No problem. Maybe later." Rune said to her.

"So, we are in agreement. Everyone here is witness to this deal." Summer said. Everyone in the family nodded agreement. "Good. Good luck in accomplishing your dream son. You have our support for now." Summer said with a smile on her face.

**Hope you all like the chapter. I wanna ask what manga should be published in this RWBY world. I already have the first one but I'm giving the viewer some choice. I will pick a manga from the PM and reviews before I put them in a poll. State your reason why you chose that manga because each manga that shown in the story will have impact in some of characters because of values in each story.**

**Easiest example is My hero Academia(Which will one of the mangas will be introduced in the story in the future) The story Izuku holds a lot of lesson and same time shows view of society like being quirkless(can be treated to the Faunus discrimination and such)**

**That kinda of examples anyway Favourite, Follow and Review **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey everyone. Rue here with a new chapter anyway. I read the reviews and Pm. I will put the list of chosen manga that will appear in this world at the end of the chapter.**

**Chapter 3**

"And... Finish" Rune said with a grin on his face. It was nighttime and Rune was in room finishing his manuscript for the manga, he was doing.

The manga that Rune chose from his old world is 'Kimetsu no Yaiba or Demon Slayer'. It was one of the best manga he read, and the same time he knew that this manga was the best manga for 2019 in his own world. He was just done doing the chapter Three of the manga.

He was thankful that he still has his old talent from his old world, and the same time he knew that he became faster in drawing to the point where he could easily finish Three chapters of manga in a single day since doesn't have deal with the major process in making the manga like storyboard, drafting, and other things. He was thankful that he remember every single detail of the mangas that he read, which at least thousands including the animes. But sometimes he feels like some memories from his own world is a still a bit hazy to him.

Suddenly, he heard a knock from the door. The door opens and reveal Yang in her sleeping attire.

"Hey bro, You finish the manga yet? Yang asked. Rune smirk and gave her the first chapter of the manga.

"Here, Tell me what you think." Rune said. Yang grabbed the manuscripts and started reading it.

Rune saw that Yang excited look on her face but slowly sadden as she flip through the pages. By the end of it. She had suprise look on her face.

"Ok...I'm convinced that your manga going to be a hit. This is better than any other manga I read. Do you have the next chapter?" Yang said with an excited tone. She wanted to read more.

"Now, now you can wait until the manga is published. I have no doubt that this is going to be a big hit." Rune said with confidence in his voice.

"Well make sure I get the first copy of it. I wanna read it little bro." Yang said with an excited tone. Yang handed back the manga pages and said good night to Rune before she left.

Rune smiled before he turn back to his work. He smiles as he look at his work. He knew that his manga is going to be a big hit.

-Next Day-

It morning and Rune wakes up early and immediately went to his desk and places his first three chapters of his manga into a brown envelope.

He quickly went down stairs and saw everyone in his family was already up.

Summer notice his son arrived at the dining table. She smiles at him "Good Morning Rune."

"Morning son" Taiyang greeted him, who was having a cup of coffee.

Yang and Ruby are too busy eating breakfast to notice him.

"Morning everyone." Rune greeted back. He takes his seat beside Rune and started to eat his breakfast, which was a stack of pancakes.

"By the way Rune." Summer called that caught everyone attention, especially Rune." Called my friend last night, and we can go to her publishing office in Vale to meet her and check your work." Summer said with a smile on her face.

Rune smiled in hearing this before he swallowed the food in his mouth. "Awesome. I just finished my manga last night." Rune said to her.

"Remember our deal son." Summer said to him. Reminding him their little bet.

"Don't worry mom. I already read Rune work and I would say that his manga going to be a huge hit." Yang said with a large grin on her face. This statement surprise Ruby, Summer and Taiyang.

"You seem confident that Rune will this deal." Taiyang said. Yang nodded her head.

"Yup. I have no doubt in my mind." Yang said with a grin on her face.

"Well if Yang said it then I'm sure that it will be a big hit." Ruby said cheerfully, trusting Yang judgement.

"Well we can go to the publishing office later, Rune. Do you want to go to today" Summer asked. Rune nodded his head.

"Yeah." Rune said.

Summer claps her hands and said with smile." Good once we finish breakfast we can go."

"Sounds good to me." Rune said in agreement. Soon the entire ate their breakfast peacefully.

After breakfast Rune quickly went to his room to go and change. He was now wearing a black shirt with red hoodie with white short sleeve over it. White pants and black sneakers. He has brown Envelope with the manuscripts.

Went down stairs and saw that his mother was already dressed up. Summer wore a hooded cloak which is white outside and red underneath. a high-neck décolletage blouse with studded wristbands on the arms, a black and white over bust corset, a skirt with white tulle underneath, gray leggings, and knee-high boots with red soles.

"You ready son." Summer asked. Rune nodded with a smile. The said goodbye to their family before leaving heading to the aircraft station near their home.

Soon the two will be transported to the city vale and said that they will arrive in two hours.

Rune checking at the manga pages make sure that everything is in place. He look to his right and saw that his mother was reading a book.

He check the manga pages again before returning it back to the envelope and closes it. He let out a sigh and decided to sleep as they waited to arrive in Vale.

-Two hours later-

"Rune...honey... Wake up" Summer said as she tries to wake up her son who was sleeping on her shoulders. Rune quickly wakes up and heard an announcement that they arrived in Vale.

Rune let out a yawn as he stretched his arms, After he was done stretching Summer gave the brown envelope to Rune.

"You nearly drop it and don't worry I haven't peeked at it yet." Summer said with a smile.

Rune quickly accepts it and the two went off the aircraft and were walking down towards the city soil.

Rune looks around was in awe in looking at the city. He saw that the city look better in real life than the one he seen in the show back to his old world.

Summer place her hand on Rune shoulder, snapping the boy back to reality and Rune turns his mother.

"Let's go. The publication is only a few blocks away." Summer said.

Rune nodded at her and the two started walking away from the station and headed towards to their destination. 10 minutes later they finally arrived at the building. Rune says that were average at best. It wasn't really that big as he thought it would. He saw a sign that said 'Weekly Menagerie Story' on top of the building. He saw someone walking from the building and reveal to be a woman.

She was around Summer age and was a cat Faunus with black hair and yellow. She has short hair and three gold piercings on her cat ears - two on her right, and one on her left. She wears a black hakama and sandals with white tabi socks. Over her outfit, she wears a black shrug with a long right sleeve and a short left sleeve, gold-leaf trim adorning the opening on the front. She wears long, black arm warmers that extend to the middle finger. The left warmer has a purple band tied around the top and a pair of gold bangles around the wrist. Around her waist is a black and gold sash that trails behind her, with a gold flower-shaped buckle at the end. She is Kali Belladonna, one of the editors of the company.

"Kali, over here." Summer called as she and Rune walk towards her. Kali smiled in seeing Summer and hugged as Summer got closer to her.

"Good to see you, Summer." Kali said before turning her direction to Rune. "This must be your son Rune."

"Yep, He is one I told you about that wanted became a manga artist." Summer said. Kali smiled in hearing that but quickly her face turn into a frown.

Summer notice this and asked." What's wrong Kali?"

Kali let a sigh and told them to come inside the building. The three head towards the main office of the building, and Kali started to speak as they make their way. "The company is going down hill Summer. The company is not doing well. The sales are not good and didn't help there are some of our authors quit the company, and it a total mess."

Summer and Rune wince in hearing the state of the company. "How bad is it?" Summer asked

"If we don't make any profits for the next few months. We have to close down and file for bankruptcy." Kali said before she let out a sigh. Summer decided to comfort Kali and said. "Don't worry Kali I'm sure that everything will work out."

"I hope so." Kali said. Soon they arrived at the main office and Rune saw many of employees Faunus and humans alike were very busy and some of them have an exhausted look on their faces from working overtime.

Kali lead them to one of the cubicle, and they took their seat.

"So, What manga do you have Rune?" Kali asked. Rune gave the envelope to Kali. Kali accepts it and opens it. "What is the name of your manga, Rune."

"It's Kimetsu no Yaiba or Demon Slayer. The story takes place in Mistral's Taisho Era (1912-1926) which is around Anima content. Tanjiro Kamado, the protagonist, makes a living by selling coal and lives happily with his family. However, one day, Tanjiro's family gets attacked by a demon, and his parents, and brothers all get killed. The only one who survives is his younger sister, Nezuko, who gets turned into a demon herself. Although she becomes a demon, Nezuko's human feelings remain, and fortunately, she is able to hold down the urge to eat humans. In order to find a way to turn back to her true self, Tanjiro goes on a long journey with his sister. After finding out about the existence of a demon-killing team called Kisatsutai, Tanjiro joins the team and trains to become stronger. He gains the power, and fighting skills to kill demons, and he prepares for the day that he will defeat his ultimate enemy." Rune finished.

He had to alter the location of the bit in the manga it wasn't much since he knew that some of Mistral have villages that has Japanese culture. He easily adapted the story there because of Mistral Japanese base villages.

Kali and Summer eyes have widened in shock at the plot of Rune manga. Kail quickly started reading the first chapter. By the end of the first chapter Kali knew that Rune Manga is going to change company fortune around. She look at Rune and said

"Rune, Please let us publish your work in this company."

**AN: Done**

**Anyway here is the list manga/anime that will appear on this world**

**1) KIMETSU NO YAIBA**

**2) FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST/BROTHERHOOD**

**3)DR STONE**

**4)MY HERO ACADEMIA**

**5)CELL AT WORK**

**These are the mangas/anime that are guaranteed to appear in this world. I will still be accepting some other manga/anime. Just to convinced me why I should add it. **

**Anyway, Review, Favourite and Follow**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey everyone it's Rue here with a new chapter. Anyway it's been very busy week and manage to finish just chapter just this week. **

**Anyway I apologize for any grammar mistakes and misspelling. English isn't my first language and guys do you think I should introduce any video game characters in the story. But the condition is that they are not going to have powers or anything but like any regular civilian and such but work around the back story from there. For example Kasumi from DOA series but instead of a shinobi she will a upperclassman of Rune and came from prestige family. Or anime character like the cast of Highschool dxd joining the story will have change some into Faunus to make more interesting.**

**Chapter 4**

Summer eyes in suprise in hearing those words.

"What? Summer asked confused in what she heard.

Kali turns to Summer with a serious look on her face. "Summer. Your son may be the one that can change the fortune of the company. Just read his work." Kali gave the first chapter manga to Summer. Summer started reading it and her eyes widen in shock on how good the story was. By the end of the first chapter she was interested in what is going to happen next. She can now understand why Kali was like this.

"Rune, please allow our company to publish your work." Kali said to Rune again. Rune had neutral look on his face and said.

"I have no problem if my mom is alright for me to publish here in this company." Rune said. Kali turned to Summer who finally snap out from her thoughts and look at Kali and saw the eager look on the Faunus woman face.

"How about we talk about the contract first." Summer said. Kali agreed and said she will call the editor in chief of the company.

Rune leans towards to his mother and asked.

"Mom, who is editor in chief of the company?"

"Kali husband, Ghira. They actually own the publishing company." Summer said to her son. Rune nodded his head understanding. Kali ended her call and turns to the two.

"My husband will be here in 10 minutes to check your work." Kali informed them.

10 minutes later Rune saw a big man coming towards them.

The man was tall, muscular man with black hair, a thick beard and yellow eyes. For his top, he wears an open dark-violet coat with white fur trim, exposing his hairy chest. Over his beige pants is a matching sash that wraps around his waist and is secured with a large, silver metal buckle. On the shoulder of his coat is a silver metal spaulder, which through a pair of curved strips across the chest attaches as a clasp on the opposite front panel of the coat. The white toes of his black leather boots have a shape reminiscent of paws with claws at the tips. His physique is in general quite hairy, as what little can be seen of his bare arms and the backs of his wrists are shown to be covered in thick, black fur. He also possesses protractible panther claws in his fingertips.

This is Ghira, Kali husband and the editor-in-chief of the company.

"Hello honey." Kali said as she kissed her husband. Ghira smiled at her wife then turn to Summer and Rune and his eyes widen in suprise in seeing them.

"Summer, what are you doing here?" Ghira asked as he was shock in seeing his friend.

Summer smiles as she stands up as she gave hug to Ghira, who return her hug.

"I'm actually here because of my son, Rune. He wanted to publish his manga." Summer explained. Ghira was surprised in hearing this. He looks at Rune and saw that it was only a 13-year-old boy.

"Well that's a suprise. Is he the one who you told me that has a great manga." Ghira asked his wife. Kali smiles and nodded her head.

"Yes, read it yourself." Kali said as she gave the manga to Ghira. Ghira started to read the manga and was surprised at the talent of the 13-years old boy. He was already a high level mangaka in terms of drawing. Soon he slowly started reading the first chapter and was completely surprised at the manga itself.

The story itself was dark but the same time he could sense massive potential in this story. It was only the first chapter and by the end of it he was eager to find out what happens next.

Ghira immediately went to Rune and grabbed his shoulders. Rune was surprised by the sudden action of male Faunus.

"My boy, please allow our company to publish your work." Ghira said to him with serious look on his face.

This manga might be what they just needed to save the company!

Rune snap out from his shock and said. "I have no problem publishing my work here but talk to my mom first. She said about doing a contract first." Rune said.

Ghira immediately remove his hands from Rune and quickly turns to Summer.

Ghira cleared his throat and said. "Sorry about that. I was kinda excited that your son wanted to publish his work here in this company. There aren't many humans wanted to work with Faunus company." Ghira said. Which is true since because of the discrimination of the Faunuses. Some faunus business have struggle to make business, especially in Atlas, one of the four kingdoms in Remnant.

"It's fine. Kali already explains the situation to us and the state of the company is in." Summer said with an understanding tone. Ghira smile at his friend before they told them to come to his office to discuss the contract. Everyone went to Ghira office and soon Summer and Ghira started to negotiate the contract. After an hour, and so, they manage to agree with the contract.

40 lien per page

10 - 15% royalties.

"Looks good to go. I hope you the Rune manga becomes a big hit." Summer said with a smile on her face. Ghira smiles but suddenly frown which caught everyone attention.

"What's wrong Ghira" Kali asked with a worried look.

"We still have a problem. If the manga ever becomes a big hit. It needs to be consistent. We need to have new chapter every week if we really want to make profit. But Rune is still in school. And it's not easy to make a new chapter in span of one week." Ghira explained. He knew that the life of a mangaka is very hard to the point where some artist are exhausted to death. Some of them died because they don't take care of their body and is very focus on the manga.

Summer frown in hearing this. As much as she wants to help her friend, but she knows that importance of education.

"Actually" Rune interrupted the adults. "I managed to finish the three chapters of the manga yesterday. The other two chapters are in the envelope." Rune explained. The adults were surprised at this. Kali quickly checks the envelope again and was surprised to see that she missed the second and third chapters. She pulls out the manga pages.

Ghira eyes widen in seeing that Rune was telling the truth.

"When did you start creating your manga?" Ghira asked since he knew that normally it takes at least a week to create a new chapter, but he was expecting that Rune started a month or so since he was only a 13 years-old boy.

Rune just let out a nervous chuckle and said."um... Just yesterday around afternoon and finished it around 10:00 pm."

Summer gave him a deadpan look. She doesn't believe it one bit since she already knows how hard it was to make a chapter in a single manga since Kali and Ghira explained to her the

steps in making a manga chapter.

"Rune, Don't lie to them." Summer said with a frown on her face.

Rune frowned at her and said. "I'm not. I really did make it yesterday day." Rune didn't like that his mother accused him as a liar. Soon Summer gave her son a glare, thinking that Rune was lying while Rune didn't back down and glare back since he knows that he was telling the truth.

Ghira decided to cut the tension. he sense that Rune was telling the truth but was still skeptical. "How about we make a deal." This caught everyone attention before Ghira continues. "Rune, you said that you made this chapters yesterday correct?" Rune nodded his head. "How about you submit your next five chapters of the manga in two weeks time not only for your mother to see that you are telling the truth, and completely convinced us that you can take up this task in making a manga weekly chapters."

Rune nodded and agreed to the deal and Ghira turns to Summer. "You agreed to this deal Summer?" Summer just sighs and nodded.

"Okay, it's agreed. We will talk more once the bet is over." Ghira said before turning to Rune and shaking his hand. "Congratulations my boy, You can expect the first two chapters of the manga published within the next few days. We'll see from there what kind of manga will the people think about it." Rune thank him before Kali escorted Rune and Summer our of the building. Soon the duo was heading towards the station with dead silence. Neither one wanted to speak. Soon when board on the aircraft. Both were still quiet and Rune started to feel uncomfortable with the silence. Even when Summer called Rune a liar he can't blame her since he knew it was really not believe that a kid like him could make three chapters of the manga in a half a day.

"Rune" Summer called. Rune turns to her mother and immediately, and he was pull by Summer and hugged him.

"Sorry for saying those words to you honey." Summer said with a sad tone. Rune eyes widen in hearing this. Summer let's go of him and looks at him. Rune saw that Summer has a sad look on her face.

"and glaring at you but I really don't like that you hearing you lie. I know the steps in making a manga and making a chapter would take at least a week not mention that would be hectic schedule that a manga artist have."

Rune was surprised at this since he didn't know that his mom knows the hectic life of the manga artist and the procedure. He now can understand why Summer didn't trust him saying that he finished it within a day.

"Mom, it's okay, but I was telling the truth. I will have to prove it to you. Just watch me. I'll have more chapters ready to be publish before schools start." Rune promise to her.

Summer just smiled at him. Happy that her son wasn't mad at him and was a bit eager in her son manga that will publish within a few days.

**Well hope that you all liked the story. Anyway I was looking through some of the reviews and messages and got caught my eye on one of the mangas like Ruronin Kenshin and some sport manga. I may consider them adding to this world. But not guaranteed yet.**

**By the way anyone interested becoming my Beta reader please let me know.**

**Anyway Review, Follow and Favourite the story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi again. Rue here with a new chapter. Sorry for the delay I have been busy this time of the month especially now that looking a job. Anyway without further a delay. Here is the next chapter**

**Sorry for any Grammar Mistakes and misspellings.**

**Chapter 5**

Nearly a week has passed and Rune was currently in his room creating a new chapter eighteen chapter of his manga.

It was Friday night, and nearly dinner time. Rune decided that the rest of his summer days he was going to draw the manga he needed since school in starting soon. He knew that balancing his life as a manga artist would be hard, so he decided to plan ahead use those days to draw his manga in advance since he knew that his manga is going to be a big hit soon.

He heard a knock in his door, and stop the inking his manga and said. "Come in"

The door opens and reveal to be Yang and Ruby as they enter his room.

"Bro, Your manga is here!" Yang said in excitement. She was holding two new copies of WMS(Weekly Menagerie Stories) weekly magazine. It's a magazine that contains stories publish by WMS. Some from ongoing weekly series and new one shots stories.

Rune already has his copy in advance given by the company but didn't tell anyone.

"Did you read my manga yet." Rune asked with a smile on his face.

Ruby shook her head. "Nope, we wanted show it to you first before we read it."

"Well from what company told me they had two chapters of my manga published." Rune explained to them. Yang wasted no time quickly open the magazine and start reading it with Ruby doing the said.

Rune decided to go back to his work and finished up chapter eighteen of the manga.

Soon an hour pass they heard a knock on Rune door again.

"It's open" Rune said as he finally did the finishing touches of his latest chapter. The door open and reveals to be Taiyang.

"Kids its dinner time." Taiyang said. Everyone quickly went downstairs and saw that Summer just finished setting up everything for Dinner.

Soon everyone taken their seat, have a prayer and started to eat.

"By the way son, Your book was just released today." Taiyang said while cutting his food.

"Yeah, Yang and Ruby already told me about it. They just finish reading my manga few hours ago." Rune said.

"Really? What do you think about it girls?" Summer asked as she turns her attention to them.

Yang was the first one to speak. "It was awesome. I loved both chapters. Really interested on what will happen next."

"Yeah, I was kinda surprised at the first chapter. To tell you the truth." Ruby said. This caught Taiyang interest. ,

"Really why? He asked. Soon Ruby started to tell the story of the first chapter along with Yang. Taiyang was surprised on how the beginning of the story it was a bit dark for his taste.

He turns to Rune, who was almost finished eating his food.

"Son, where did you get the story idea from" Taiyang asked since he knew that Rune wasn't into reading dark stories.

"I got my inspiration from some Mistral mythology stories that I read one day. About different cultures in the Anima content. The story got me hook that it kinda made me decide to become a manga artist." Rune explain. He knew there was already some point that someone gonna ask where he got his idea from. There is no way he was going to tell that it was from another world since it's not believable, and it will kinda ruin some credit he made.

Taiyang accepted the explanation. He knew ever since Rune was a child he was always interested in at reading different cultures around Remnant. He could have accepted that Rune wanted become a writer since he knew that his son was smart, but he never expected him to take mangaka route but will support him.

"Well if one of you are done with the book. Can I borrow it?" Taiyang asked.

"Sure dad. I'll let you borrow my copy after dinner." Ruby said to her father.

"Well I hope that the manga will be a big hit. But make sure that you keep up your studies Rune. School is going to start in a week." Summer said as she wanted her son to keep his grade up even being a manga artist. Rune nodded and has no problem with his crazy photographic memory. He could keep his grade up once school started.

They continue to eat when suddenly Summer Scroll suddenly rang, and she immediately picks it up.

"Hello...Ghira, how are you?" Summer said happily to the scroll. The family continues to eat. "Wait a moment." Summer gave her scroll to Rune, who was just done eating his food.

"Ghira wanted to speak to you."

Rune accepts the Scroll and answer it.

"Hello"

"Rune, my boy. I wanted to congratulate you for having your manga being published."

"Thank you. By the way is there any opinion on the manga yet?" Rune said with an eager tone.

Ghira laugh through the line and said. "Not yet my boy. It only been a day. But I'm sure there will be a review of your manga tomorrow. Just continue doing a good work. I know that your manga has a great potential."

"Thanks. By the way I already finished next chapters for the manga. But it's a lot of pages and I don't think we can carry this to the office." Rune said. It was going to be a hustle to carry those pages to the office.

"I'll come along with family next week to pick it up. Your chapter three of Demon Slayer manga will be published next week." Ghira said.

"Awesome. Looking forward to it." Rune said. Ghira said his goodbye before he ends the call. Rune return the scroll to Summer.

"What did Ghira wanted to talk about?" Summer asked.

"He wanted to congratulate me on having my manga published, and he told me that he was going to come over next week with his family to pick up the next chapters of my manga." Rune explained.

"Really that's surprising. Looks like we are having dinner with them next week." Summer said in a suprise tone.

"Be on your best behaviour Yang and Ruby." Taiyang said to the girls. The girls nodded at her. Soon dinner was over, and everyone started to clean up.

-next day-

It was 7:00 and Rune was in a peaceful slumber when suddenly, his door opened that causes him to wake up and immediately he was jump by Yang, who was in her sleeping attire.

"Bro you got to see this." Yang said as she held out her scroll.

"What the heck Yang. It's so early." Rune groaned as Yang he still felt the impact that Yang did to him when she jump on him on the bed.

"Just look at it. Your manga is blowing up on Dustbird(Twitter) Everyone is talking about it." Yang said to him. Rune eyes widen in hearing this and quickly snatched the scroll from Yang.

He saw #DemonSlayerKnY was trending and saw many are talking about the two chapters and many of them are praising it already and some were talking about what would happen next in the third chapter and some tweets are already praising Nezuko cuteness in the bamboo basket scene in chapter two of the manga

"No way." Rune said in shock. He knew that his manga would get popular, but he didn't expect it to be immediately and it's only been a day. Yang snatched the scroll with a grin on her face.

"Looks like your manga became a big hit after all."

Rune was about to make a comment when Summer suddenly came into the room.

"Rune! Ghira is calling you about an update about your manga." Summer said.

"Put it on speaker mom" Rune said and Summer put the scroll on speaker.

"Ghira, Rune is here with me. Talk now. What's going on?" Summer with worried tone as she doesn't have a clue what's going on.

"Rune, Summer. The Demon Slayer manga is becoming a big hit overnight. Everyone is talking about it on the internet. To the point we need to reprint at least 300,000 more copies of our magazine!" Ghira said with a excited and happy tone. The trio were shocked in hearing this.

"I can't believe it. Overnight it became popular. On two chapters alone." Rune muttered. Summer was shocked by this information. She didn't expect her son manga would succeed overnight.

"But we have a problem." Ghira said through the scroll, that caught everyone attention. "Because of the success of your manga overnight. Some people in the company wants me to renegotiate contract with you. They wanted to have you instead of releasing one chapter a week. They wanted it at least two, chapters a week. They are willing throw you some many assistants that you need to get it done. The company will answer the salary of assistants, and they wanted you to move the vale and a studio there." Ghira explained the situation.

"Wait what! Do they know that author is only 13 years-old boy." Summer said. She didn't like what she was hearing especially the condition that the people wanted to do to his son.

"Yes, I already explain it to them. But they are not listening to me. Can you come here today, so we can discuss it?" Ghira asked. Summer and Rune agreed before the call ended.

"Looks like it's going to a busy day. Can I come?" Yang asked the two since she was interested. Summer just look at her son with concern while Rune looks back at Summer and let out a tired sigh.

He knows that today is going to be a long day.

**Done chapter. Anyway I will be busy this month and next month so I don't will be the next update. See you all next time. Please Review, favourite and story. **


	6. Chapter 6

**An: hey everyone ruerose23 here. Back with a new chapter. Sorry for the delay but the situation that is happening around the world has affected my family and I. I don't know when is the next chapter release especially it's not easy in situation. Please understand I'm not rich and need to provide for my family. So I focus mostly my time on my task that was given at home and work. So any way. Without further delay. Here is the next chapter**

Chapter 6

Rune and the rest of his family arrived at the city of Vale from air station. After Ghira explained the situation the family decided they would go the publisher together to discuss about Rune future as a mangaka in the company. Taiyang and Summer were helping Rune in carrying his 18 chapters of his manga that he created. Summer was really surprised in the amount of chapters that Rune was able to create in a few days. Yang and Ruby tries to have a sneak peek in one of the chapters but Rune was able to prevent it since he really doesn't want them to mess with his stuff.

Upon landing on air station. The family greeted by Ghira, Kali and a young Faunus girl that Rune easily recognise thanks to the RWBY show in his old world.

It was Blake Belladona, daughter of Ghira and Kali Belladonna who was around Yang age. Blake is a fair-skinned young woman with wavy black hair and amber eyes. Her Faunus trait is a pair of black cat ears on top of her head.

"Summer, Taiyang. Over here." Kali called. The family approaches the Belladonna family and greeted them.

"Good to see you all. Sorry that about the company problem that they cause." Ghira said as he apologized to them.

"It's alright Ghira but first." Summer turns to Blake. "Is she your daughter?"

"Yes, She is Blake and she is a very shy person actually." Kali said that causes Blake to blush in embarrass.

"Mom!" Blake said to her mother. The mothers just giggle while the Fathers just laugh at her reaction.

"Anyway, Here are my children, Yang the eldest." Summer introduce. Yang gave a wave and smile. "Ruby, The youngest and twin sister of Rune." Ruby just wave at them. "And Rune. I'm sure you both are already familiar with him."

Ghira let out a small laugh. "Of course. Afterall he is responsible for making Demon Slayer manga."

Blake eyes widen in hearing this before looking back at Rune." Wait you mean to tell that he's responsible for the Demon Slayer manga?!" Blake said in shock. She was a fan of Demon Slayer after reading the manga. She was interested in the next chapter even it was only two chapters so far.

"Yup. He is. Anyway let's go to the office." Ghira said. Soon everyone headed towards to the WMS building. They arrived shortly after in front of the building and headed towards to main office.

While heading to the head office. Summer decided to start questioning Ghira.

"Ghira, what is going on? Why is the company wants to renegotiate the contract. It was only been a day since the manga been released." Summer said. Ghira sighs and said. "I think it's better to talk to the executives. I can explain in one go. All I can say that after the overnight popularity. The board of the company wants to have a board meeting with the author itself."

"Wait I thought you own the company?" Summer said.

"Partly. Our company is own by a group of Faunus. I am the majority owner at least 40 % of it." Ghira said. Soon they finally arrived at the office. Ghira told Kali to watch over the kids while He,Taiyang, Summer and Rune deal with this. Summer was surprised that Rune was part of the meeting but remember that Rune is needed in the meeting. Kali understand and leads the teens away while the rest headed towards to the board room.

Soon they arrived in the board with a big screen. Everyone taken their seats.

"Where are the board members?" Taiyang asked.

"They will be communicating with us through the monitor. They don't personally came here much unless the situation calls for it." Ghira said. Soon the screen opened and reveal four people that Rune have no clue who they were since they never shown in RWBY series before but knew he needs to be serious about this meeting. There was a female lion faunus, a male goat Faunus, a female bird faunus and a female white cat faunus.

"Hello everyone, Let's begin the meeting." A lion Faunus said through the monitor.

"Is he the young boy that you told us that made the Demon Slayer manga." The bird faunus asked. Ghira nodded and said.

"Yes, He is Rune Rose. The author of the story."

"Amazing, a young boy was able to create such manga that became a viral sensation overnight." The goat Faunus said with amaze tone in his voice.

"Enough! We are not here to chit chat but to have boy renegotiate the contract." The cat Faunus said. "Boy, I'm sure that you already heard that your manga became overnight phenomenon. And it's only been a day and the mangazine already sold 100,000 copies and counting because we have reprint more copies because of your manga say by the readers from early reports. It doesn't help that many people online demanded a copy of our latest magazine that contains your manga of those who didn't get their copy."

"But that doesn't explain why you are trying to renegotiate my son contract." Summer said in serious look on her face.

"Who might you be Miss?" Goat faunus asked.

"Summer Rose, Rune mother and the reason why I allowed my son to publish his work in this company." Summer said with some strict tone. The board eyes widen in hearing this.

"I see...I hope that Ghira has explained the situation to you and your significant other already Miss Rose." The bird faunus said.

"Yeah, they Ghira already a bits of it but why are you trying renegotiate my son deal in publishing two chapters of the manga since you know damn well how hard it is already to create single chapter alone. My son is just 13 years old! A boy who skips several grades. We don't want to put too much pressure to our son!" Taiyang said angrily as he slams his hand to the table. He didn't like it the company is trying take advantage of his son desire becoming a mangaka.

"Yes, but this is the first time that company is making a profit. The company is going down hill and your son manga has the potential not only to save the company but also help it grow and helping the Faunus community as well. We are only one of the few major Faunus publishers in Remnant." The goat Faunus explained.

"Okay, we understand the situation but you are pressuring a young boy. Who just starting his highschool year and it doesn't help you all want him to move to the city and leaving his family behind." Taiyang said with a frustrated look on his face.

"At first we thought that the author was a graduating student or at least an adult. But we never thought it was only a 13 years old boy. I think it's better we negotiate new terms that involve the family." The bird faunus said. The adults agreed while Rune was just silent as he watches everything unfold.

Soon the adults started to negotiate with boards trying to persuade Summer and Taiyang in moving to Vale but the couple doesn't agreed and told them that they are pushing it. The situation is going nowhere until one of the board members suddenly have an idea.

"How about this. If you both agreed to the new contract. We can have them enroll to Beacon Academy high as a scholar students. 100% percent guarantee free tuition fee for All 3 of them." The Lion Faunus said. Everyone except Rune eyes widen in shock.

"What are you crazy! How can you offer that. You know that Beacon Academy is the most prestigious school in Vale and it's already hard to get in!" The cat Faunus roared but lion Faunus ignored her.

Summer and Taiyang was suprise at this. They knew that Beacon Academy high was the best school in Vale. It doesn't help that anyone who graduated in the Academy would guarantee have a great job. Faunus or Humans alike. They also knew that the school has a dormitory. But the tuition fee was very costly and it's hard to become a scholar student there only 10% of the applicants have a chance to become a scholar.

"And how can you guarantee that?" Taiyang asked. The Lion Faunus smiled and said.

"Because I know the headmistress there and it helps that they are still accepting scholars in this date and time. I can easily recommend your children there to be accepted there as long as your children excels one of the area like being an athlete, smarts and such. I already have Mr. Belladonna daughter is accepted there because of my recommendation." The lion Faunus revealed. Summer and Taiyang look at Ghira for confirmation. Ghira nodded in agreement that his daughter was also accepted to the academy.

"I don't know. This is a big chance for the kids to have the best education but that means they need to be in a dorm there. Since we can't just move away from patch and they need to take care of themselves." Taiyang mumbles in breath. He looks at Summer and said."What do you think Summer?"

"I don't know either Taiyang. I'm conflicted also. On one hand. This could be a great benefit for the kids and they already knows how take care of themselves since they know how to do household chores." Summer bit her lip in frustration. "But I don't wanna be separated from them. It doesn't help the amount of stress that Rune will have if we agree to this deal."

Summer and Taiyang look at Rune who was quiet throughout the whole meeting. "What's your decision on this Rune?" Summer asked her son since this is his contract afterall. Rune was quiet as he observed everything so far. But soon he finally spoke.

"I'll agree to it but with several conditions." Rune said with serious look on his face.

"What are your demands?" The goat Faunus asked.

"First: I wanna make sure that everyone one of siblings will be accepted to this academy."

"It's a done deal as long as your siblings excels at least one subject ." The lion Faunus said.

"Yang, the eldest is very athletic and it's on the female boxing team and the best young fighter in patch. While Ruby, twin sister of Rune is a whiz kid and has great understanding in electrical devices and software engineer." Taiyang said about his kids.

"Good, while Mr Rune here looks like he excels in art as well it helps that both him and his twin sister are skip a few grades." The Lion Faunus said.

"How did you know about Ruby skips several grades?" Summer asked with narrow eyes.

"I did a bit of my research on the family to become prepare even in a short time. Your family is Famous in Patch so that helps." The Lion Faunus said. Summer accepted it since she knew that it was true.

"My second condition is that once my manga reach the 100 chapters. It will go back to being released as one chapter a week release." Rune stated. Everyone was surprised at this while female cat Faunus eyes narrowed in hearing this.

"That's quite a bold statement that your manga will reach a 100 chapter. The average manga in this day and age reaches only 1 year at most which is roughly 46- 50 chapters. The longest ongoing series right now 75 chapters but that manga is going to end soon. So how sure that your manga will go beyond that." The female cat Faunus asked.

"I have faith in the story that I made. I know that they will go beyond that." Rune said with confidence. The board was quiet until the bird Faunus spoke.

"Agreed, Only when you reach the hundred chapter that you can change back to one chapter a week." The bird Faunus said. The board agreed to this decision along with Summer and Taiyang.

"Third is that If my manga becomes an anime then before any of you accept any proposal involved my manga then you I must be consulted first. I'm not gonna allow some half baked company creating an anime adaption of my manga without my approval." Rune stated.

The lion Faunus smirk in hearing this. "Agreed. Having an anime proposal to your manga will be big for the company and I'm sure my colleague agrees to this. A good anime adaption will help the sale of your manga." The board instantly agreed to this.

"Fourth. If I became the number one manga artist in Remnant then I will be allowed to finish any of my manga. I won't allow my manga be dragged on because of the company greed for money. I know how the story of manga will end. None of you will have any say to it." Rune said. Everyone was shock by this condition especially the board. it means that once Rune becomes number one it means that He could end the story instantly.

"YOU BRAT! **THAT** CONDITIONS IS ABSU-"

"Enough!" The lion Faunus shouted with authority that silence the female cat Faunus and everyone could feel the authority of the Lion Faunus. The Lion Faunus look at Rune and said. "Agreed but the condition is that you must be at became Author of the year. Is that agreeable?"

"Deal." Rune said. His goal to became the best manga artist in the world and he will get that title.

"May I asked. You said you know how the story of your manga will end. How many chapters do you planning to have the manga have?" The goat Faunus asked.

Rune put on a thinking pose. "Maybe around...the 200 chapters mark." Rune said. Everyone was suprise at this declaration.

"That's a long manga series...You already have the ending." The lion Faunus asked as he was taken back by Rune declaration.

"I have already written down the entire story in my journals at home. I just decided to make my story into a manga since I decided to became a manga artist." Rune stated which was a lie since the story wasn't written in a journal but it's all his head and it was because he has great memory that he was able to remember everything.

"Those are my terms. Is everything agreed?" Rune asked. The board agreed since everything is acceptable especially after his proclamation on how long the manga is.

"We have reach in an agreement we will have to contract within two days." Ghira said happily.

"Wait!" Summer said that causes everyone to look at her. "We still have to talk to Yang and Ruby first. We haven't talk about them transfering to a new school and them moving into a dorm." The board was quiet until Ghira spoke and said. "I think we should give them a couple of days to think before we sign everything. Afterall this is still ultimately Summer and Taiyang decision in the end." Ghira said. The board look at each other for a few seconds before agreeing to it.

"Is there anything else to add?" Ghira asked. Rune quickly spoke.

"Oh yeah, I already have next chapters for my manga here." Rune said as he remove several envelopes from Taiyang and Summer bag. It shown at least 18 envelopes stack up in front of the board.

The board was shock in seeing this.

"W-W-What are those." The female cat Faunus said in shock.

"These are 18 chapters of the KnY manga. Mr Belladonna already have chapter 3 in his hand. This is chapter 4-21." Rune said happily. The board was shell shock in hearing this. Ghira quickly opened the top envelope that contains the fourth chapter and was surprised at this. He checks the other envelope and was surprised that it also contains the other chapters as well.

"Guess. You were telling the truth to your mother afterall that you could make at least 3 chapters a day." Ghira said with a sweatdrop. He was shocked and amazed at the same time.

"It's because It's a hassle in inking drawing to tell you the truth. I need to make sure that everything is perfect. If I was only rough sketching it. I could easily make 6 chapters a whole day. But since I have school. I would say 2-3 rough sketches at most but only 1 chapter if that include inking it since I do make mistake sometimes that I need to start over." Rune said. He was talent artist. He was still going to make a mistake since no one is perfect afterall.

"Looks like we really made the best decision in agreeing Mr Rose with his terms afterall. Seeing how talented he is. We are looking forward working with you from here and on Mr Rose." The lion Faunus said with a smile on his face. The board nodded agreement at the Faunus lion words. They knew that they have prodigy in their hands.

**Hope you all like the chapter and stay safe.**

**EDIT: GUYS UPLOADED A NEW STORY CALLED BOYS NIGHT OUT WHERE THE GIRLS REACT BOYS NIGHT OUT VIDEOS OF REN JAUNE AND RUNE. SEPERATE UNIVERSE SO NOT RELATED TO THE STORY HERE. HOPE YOU CHECK IT OUT.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hey everyone rue here with a new chapter. Anyway I just decided to try upload new chapters at least once a month depending on which story. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and excuse any grammar and misspellings mistake.**

**Chapter 7**

The family was finally made back home and were in the living room to have a family meeting.

"What's the problem dad?" Yang asked as she curious about this family meeting.

Taiyang sighs as He and Summer were standing in front of the kids.g

"Yang, Ruby...I wanna ask. How much do you both know about Beacon Academy High?" Taiyang asked. The parents were suprise when they saw the excited grin on their face.

"It's the best Academy ever! I heard from my friends it has the best training grounds ever. They even have one of the best trainers ever." Yang said with excitement in her voice.

"Not to mention it has one of the best robotics classes ever. I heard from my friends that most inventions there are out of this world and they also have one of the best gaming development courses. Second only to Atlas since Atlas is a bit more advance than Vale." Ruby said with an excited tone also. Everyone was surprised at girls reactions but this also put a smile on their face since it would easier to talk to about the board meeting.

"But why are we talking about this? Are we going to enroll there?" Yang said with a bit more excitement on their tone.

"But isn't the academy very expensive." Ruby asked with concern in her voice. She knew that Beacon Academy High is one of the most expensive schools in Remnant. Many in Vale would give an arm and leg just to get in the academy for at least a year to study there.

"Actually...We have some news about that." Summer said with a smile on her face. Soon Taiyang, Summer and Rune were talking what happened in the board meeting at MWS. After hearing what have transpired Yang and Ruby were beyond shock at what they heard.

"You mean...to tell us that...we can enroll there. At Beacon Academy High. The Beacon Academy High!" Yang said with full excitement on her voice.

Taiyang nodded and said. "Yes but are you okay living in a dorms. Ghira already told us that Beacon Academy High will answer many of the expenses like food, school uniform, tuition fee and such of the scholars students. But we will be separated. We can only have monthly visit there if you accept this."

"Have you talk about this to Mom?" Ruby asked.

Summer nodded and said. "Yes, We want you girls to enroll in the academy but we want to hear your decisions first before we finalize everything for Rune contract for the company. Once Rune sign the contract. The board guarantees that you all will be in the academy as scholars. But if it' board members didn't keep their promises then the new Contract is voided." Summer explained to the girls. 'Do you still both want to be in the academy?"

"Of course!" Ruby and Yang said excitedly.

"Looks like it's a done deal. I'll call Ghira to tell that the kids agreed to enroll in the academy." Taiyang said.

"I can't wait to be in the academy. When does the enrollment start?" Yang asked.

"Two weeks. Mom and Dad still need to process the necessary documents for us to enroll in the academy." Rune said. Soon the meeting was adjourned and the girls decided to head back to their rooms. Rune decided he wanted to talk to his parents.

"What is it son?" Taiyang asked. He, Summer and Rune were sitting on the coach with Rune looking at them.

"Well since I'm going to be mangaka now. I need a bit money." Rune said. The parents immediately understand this and smiles at him.

"So, you want us to buy some materials for your mangaka. I don't see any problem with that." Summer said.

"Actually no." Rune said which confused both his parents. " I need to buy a drawing pad. I know that those things are expensive but it would really save me a lot of time and money if we have that and it would be much easier to draw since I can easily fix my mistake rather starting in scratch again in the inking part." Rune said. He knew that drawing pad would be something really need in the future especially that if he is going to be a mangaka artist.

"Ah see...Done. We can take a look at Vale tomorrow to buy a drawing pad." Taiyang said with a grin on his face.

"Do we still have some extra money Taiyang. The expenses has gone up this month." Summer asked. Rune now feels guilty for asking this. He knew that his family income is average at best. Since Mom stops working to take care of the kids while his dad was working hard as a teacher in signal academy and as a part time gym instructor in the weekends.

"Don't worry Summer. I could call one of my colleagues who owns a gadget store and ask him if he can give me a discount price of one of his best drawing pad." Taiyang said with a grin on his face.

Summer just let out sigh and smile. "Okay, I think we could spent a bit more of our savings since the kids are moving away to the dorms soon." Summer said. Rune grinned in hearing this. He hugged and thank his parents before heading back to bed. He knew that tomorrow is going to be a big day since it's was going to be his new contract signing tomorrow.

-Next Day-

Rune and Summer were at MWS building with Ghira and Kali. They are finalizing everything for Rune new contract. Summer made sure that all the details including the promises that board members told them were included in the contract and if they are not fulfilled then the new contract is voided.

After signing the contract. Ghira shakes Rune and Summer hands and congratulates them.

"You can also expected the Beacon Academy High acceptance letter within a week. I'm sure that the board will keep its promises especially with this kind of contract." Ghira said with a smile. Rune and Summer just smiled back.

"By the way. This is a gift from one of the board members." Kali said to them as they handed a paper bag. Rune accepts it with a confuse look on his face. He grab whatever inside in the bag and pulls it out. Rune was surprised what he saw.

"Suprise. The board members decided to give something that you would need as a manga artist." Kali said happily. Summer and Rune was suprise what he received.

A new drawing pad.

But it wasn't any drawing pad. It was the best one that was manufactured in Atlas.

"Drawing pad Atlas 23X" Rune said. He once saw this on the net and it was really expensive item.

"Looks like we won't be buying a new drawing pad afterall." Summer said with a smile on her face.

Rune snapped out from his shock and looks at Ghira. "Why did the board brought me this?"

"They wanted show that they care for you. Like I said your manga became an instant hit. The board wanted you to have a good relationship with them. So just accept the gift. I'm sure that it would come in handy in doing your work." Ghira said to him. Rune looks at Summer, who smiled at him. Rune turns back and nodded his head, accepting the gift to him. They said their goodbye the couple and made their way out from the building.

"Looks like I have to call Taiyang and tell him that we won't need to buy a drawing pad anymore." Summer said as they to station to head back home.

"Yeah..." Rune said as he was still suprise that the board decided to give him a new expensive drawing pad. Maybe working with that company won't be so bad afterall.

**Anyway. I hope you enjoy the chapter. In the next chapter is introduction of the 3 manga assistants that will help Rune in his work. Anyway who can guess who the assistants are can guarantee have suggest manga into this world along with a reaction chapter the cast will react of the scene of the winner chosen. Get all three rwby characters correctly then you win. Here is a small hint. They all work same company as Rune. Think carefully and filter characters in Rwby. If no one guess it. I will just choose from random fan/reviewer on what reaction scene that I will do.**

**Anyway Follow, Favourite and Review this story. By the way check out my other story also.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: HELLO EVERYONE. RUE HERE WITH A NEW CHAPTER FOR THIS MONTH. ANYWAY HAVE BEEN UPDATING TWO STORIES NOW. THIS AND MY OTHER RWBY ****Next Life as the Antagonist: No way I'm gonna die. ANYWAY HOPE YOU CHECK BOTH STORIES SINCE I WILL TRY TO UPDATE THE STORIES AT LEAST ONCE A MONTH. TWICE IF IM LUCKY. ANYWAY FOR THE CONTEST UNFORTUNATELY NOBODY WON IN GUESSING ALL THREE ASSISTANTS FOR RUNE MANGA. THERE WERE SOME ABLE TO GET TWO OR ONE CORRECT ANSWER. ANYWAY I WILL RANDOMLY CHOOSE ONE OF THE CONTESTANTS WHO SENT THEIR ENTRY AND MAY HAVE A REACTION CHAPTER IN THE FUTURE ON HIS/HER CHOSEN ANIME WHERE THE CAST WILL REACT. ANYWAY FURTHER ADO. ENJOY THE CHAPTER**

CHAPTER 8

A week has passed and the scene shown of Rune, who busy drawing the 40th chapter of the Demon Slayer manga on his new drawing pad. He made sure to put as much effort as he can for this chapter for this one of his favourite chapter of the series but the same time the one of the many fights that he wanted animated Once Demon Slayer has a anime adaption in this world. He would make sure that he would do justice like the one that ufotable animated. Rune was also keeping update with his social media accounts. Yesterday was the release of his 3rd and 4th chapters of his Demon Slayer manga. The chapters were well received and the growing fandom were getting excited for the next chapters especially with the announcement that Demon Slayer was releasing two chapters a week. Rune told the company that he wants to go by his Author Name Rue23 because he doesn't want to reveal to the public his name yet until the first volume of his manga is published. The company had no problem with it and kept Rune real name hidden to the fans and public about his manga until he's ready to reveal it.

While Rune was busy doing his work. He heard a knock from his door.

"It's open." Rune said as he was doing his work. The door opened and reveal to be Ruby.

"Hey, Rune. Mom and Dad wants us to call us down in the living room. The letter in Beacon Academy is here!" Ruby said in an excited tone. Rune was doing the finishing touches of his manga before saving the drawing file and minimize the application of the program. Rune stands up from his seat and turn to the door and saw Ruby who had a big smile on her face.

Rune smiled and before duo headed towards the living room.

-Living Room-

"Alright kids. The letters is already here. The letter to Beacon Academy." Summer said as she was holding the letters in her hand. She gives the letters to the kids. The kids quickly opened them and immediately they started to read their own respective letters.

After a few minutes the girls cheered of joy at after reading the letters.

"Alright. We all got in and a full scholarship! I got mine as a athletic program!" Yang cheered.

"Engineering program. This is Awesome." Ruby cheered. Ruby turns to Rune and asked. "What is your scholarship, Rune."

Rune gave a grin and show them the letter. "Art and Academic program. It said here that I need to maintain an high grade along with joining a few major art contests. That is my requirements." Rune said. Rune saw this wasn't that hard especially with his great memory skills. It will be a piece of cake for him. "Well congratulations kids for getting in." Taiyang said before showing a letter in his hand. "Also we are going out to celebrate with Belladonna's at the restaurant tonight. Before we prepare everything once school starts." Taiyang said and the family cheered in hearing this. Everyone was happy that the kids are going to Beacon Academy High. While Summer and Taiyang were sad but the same time are happy for them. They wouldn't see them much anymore since they are living in the dorms in the academy but knew that it was for their future. Besides they would still be able visit them weekly.

-Few days later-

"Is this the place?" Rune asked.

"Yup this is the one of our studios in beacon." Kali said.

"I was expecting it to be...bigger to be honest." Summer said. Rune, Summer and Kali are standing before a small house that was two stories building. The structure and was really simple and plain.

"Well most mangaka artist do their manga at home actually." Rune explained to his mother. "I'm surprised that this was a two stories building. Do the company own the place or do they rent it."

"We own it. It belong to one of the board members, we wanted to provided the best we can for you since after the contract signing. The board really put their trust in you in making the manga succeed along with other future works. Anyway let's go inside." Kali said as she signal them to follow her. Soon Kali leads them inside the studio and gave them a tour. Summer was suprise that studio looks like their own house except it's more bigger. It has everything. A kitchen, bathroom, a bedroom that has at least 3 double deck beds and many other. The thing that suprise Summer was the work space. She saw several desk that was equipped with computers and a drawing pads. She also saw a huge line of books that shows several mangas that were published in the anime/manga industry.

"Wow...They really went out to provide everything." Summer said in suprise tone. Kali smiles at her.

"Of course anyway that ends the tour. We just have to wait for your assistants. So I can introduce them to you." Kali said.

"How many assistants does Rune have for his manga?" Summer asked. Kali was about to answer when suddenly they heard a knock.

"Looks like they're here." Kali said happily and soon Kali answers the door and reveal 3 figures before them.

The first one was a young woman that was a few years older than Rune and she has long, brown hair and brown eyes. She also has a pair of brown rabbit ears, identifying her as a Faunus.

The second one was a large man that was big. Has black hair that was cleanly cut, and he had noticeable sideburns, along with hairy, muscular arms. He also had protractable claws in place of nails. He also has Hazel color eyes.

The last one was a boy that was around Yang age that had tan-skinned with short spiky light-blonde hair and dark-gray eyes. The most noticeable trait is that he has monkey tail.

"Oh good. Your all here. Please introduce yourselves to them." Kali said happily to the people.

The three people enters the room and introduce themselves.

"Hello, I'm Tukson. I'm a Puma Faunus. I have been a manga assistant for 5 years now. I'm looking forward to working with you all." The large man said with calm voice. The next one was a young boy who gave all of them a grin.

"Hi. My name is Sun Wukong. Happy to be here. Looking forward in working with you all." The monkey Faunus said happily. The last one was the bunny girl step forward with a small blush on her face.

"I'm V-Velvet Scarlatina. O-O-One year experience as manga assistant." Velvet said shyly.

Summer gave a warm smile and said. "It's nice to meet you all. I'm Summer Rose and this is My son, Rune."Summer introduce herself and Rune to the others.

"Looks like we all introduce ourselves." Kali said as she closes the door and turns to the trio. "Anyway, I'm sure that you're all familiar with job that the company has assigned you three?"

"Yeah, it's a great honour that we are going to be assisting in making the Demon Slayer manga. I'm a fan of the series myself." Tukson said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, no kidding. KnY just came out of nowhere and it became an instant hit. It's only been four chapters. Really excited about it." Sun said with excited look on his face.

"Um, Miss Belladonna. Is Miss Rose the author of the manga." Velvet asked shyly to Kali. Kali shook her head in response.

"Nope, it's actually her son, Rune who created the manga." Kali said. The three assistants eyes widen in shock and look at Rune, who scratch the back of his head while blushing.

"You! But your so young. A few years younger than me!" Sun said with shock look on his face. Velvet and Tukson were also shock at seeing this.

"He may be young but he is definitely the author of the Demon Slayer Manga." Kali said happily.

"Ummm. Not to be rude. But can I see some proof because I'm skeptical since you all know that life of mangaka is not easy." Tukson said to them. He still have a hard time believing that Rune was the author of the manga and wanted some proof.

"I don't mind. I actually just finishing my draft chapter chapter 47 of the Demon Slayer." Rune said as he open up his drawing pad and open the file that contains of his draft. Rune showed it to Kali and the others. The assistants were surprised at this moment and confused.

"Wait chapter 47? but the manga is currently at chapter 4." Sun said.

"It's because Rune here has already plotted everything and has only have to draw it. It turns out he is quite a prodigy. He can draw 3 chapters in a single day including with the inking. But if we are talking about rogue draft then he could easily draw up to 6 chapters." Kali explained at this. The assistants were in awe in hearing this and was having a hard time believing Kali since that was practically impossible especially the life of Mangaka.

"Ms. Belladonna is this all true." Velvet said in shock in hearing all of this.

"How about giving them a demonstration Rune?" Kali asked. Rune nodded and soon started to inking his draft drawing. Everyone watch in amazement in how fast Rune was doing his work and the same time easily fixing his mistakes since it was digital. Rune was thankful that he has a drawing pad now since he could do this work more efficiently. Soon 30 minutes has passed and Rune has finished inking 5 pages of chapter 47 in complete detail.

"Is that more than enough?" Rune asked to everyone with a smile on his face. Summer gave a smile and said.

"I think that is more than enough demonstration, Rune. I think everyone is convinced now." Summer was secretly still shock at this. She was still skeptical about it but after Rune demonstrate his skills. She has no doubts now that Rune was telling the truth about his skills.

"Awesome."Sun said in awe.

"Incredible." Tukson said in suprise.

Velvet was silent but was looks at Rune in awe as she was wanted to learn from him after seeing that.

"Well that removes all doubts that you have on him." Kali said. The assistants nodded.

"Yeah. I believe I speak for the three of us that we believe you now. Ms Belladonna." Tukson said.

"Good, There's a reason why I called meeting for you three here." Kali said.

"What is it?" Sun said.

"Because you three will start working under him next week." Kali said and this confused the assistants.

"What? Aren't we suppose to work today?" Velvet asked and Kali shook her head.

"No actually, I just wanted to introduce you three to Rune and the same time informed you about his schedule." Kali said and Tukson immediately made his conclusion.

"Ahh...Is it because he can only work in afternoon if I'm not mistaking since he is still a middle student." Tukson guess.

"Well, Your half right." Kali said.

"What do you mean?" Tukson asked.

"It's because my son here is an upcoming student highschool student in beacon academy high." Summer answered his questions.

"So, Rune is not only a prodigy as a mangaka but also academically." Kali said. This surprise three assistants.

"No way, Your going to attend Beacon Academy High?!" Sun said happily. Rune nodded at him. "Dude, I'm also an upcoming student there also."

"Really?" Rune asked in suprise. He was surprised that Sun was also an upcoming student also.

"Yup, Looks like we are going to get along well." Sun said as he reach out his hand as handshake. Rune accepts it and shake Sun hand.

"I-I'm also a student in Beacon Academy also. on my s-second year" Velvet said shyly to the two boys.

"Really, That's cool. it's really a big coincidence." Sun said. Soon the three teens were now chatting with Velvet providing some answers about Beacon Academy High. The adults smiled at this.

"Looks like I'm gonna watch over the kids aren't I? Man I can't believe I'm working with very young kids, who aren't even graduating yet." Tukson said. He feels really old right now.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure that you will enjoy working with them." Kali said. Tukson just gave her a smile.

"Mr Tukson." Summer called. Tukson turns to her and saw Summer was smiling softly at him. "I'm entrusting you in watching the kids while they are here."

Tukson smile back and said. "Don't worry Ma'am I promise take care of your son along with other kids."

"Good." Summer said.

Soon Kali gave the three assistants the schedule to them on how they would work and the other necessary things that needed to do.

**AN: I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THE CHAPTER **

**THERE WERE SOME WHO ANSWER VELVET, TUKSON IN THE REVIEWS WHICH WERE CORRECT BUT THE LAST MANGA ASSISTANT WAS SUN WUKONG. ANYWAY HOPE YOU ALL WILL LOOK FORWARD FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. IT WILL BE THE FIRDT DAY AT THE DORMS AT BEACON HIGH ACADEMY.**

FOLLOW, REVIEW AND FAVOURITE THIS STORY. ALSO CHECKOUT MY OTHER RWBY STORY THAT WILL BE A BI-HAREM, YES YOU READ CORRECTLY BI-HAREM

ANYWAY SEE YOU ALL IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.


End file.
